This invention relates to stands or stools and, more particularly, to those stands and stools characterized by three or more legs disposed in a substantially pyramidal relationship and intended to support a weight-bearing member.
Stands or stools in which the legs are pyramidally disposed make for versatile structures in which the stands may easily be erected or collapsed. The legs act to distribute the weight. Thus, such stands or stools are well known and efficient. Prior stands or stools, however, are believed to have certain disadvantages, which have been overcome by the instant invention.
In pyramidal leg stools or stands, it is known to have the legs pivotally mounted between extending brackets. These brackets may be formed as an integral part of the weight-bearing surface. Usually, the integral connection of the brackets to the weight-bearing surface is made by welding or, in the alternative, by casting, or the like. Examples of such structure may be found in Caldwell (in U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,051), Hammond (U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,611), Fischer (German Pat. No. 181,265) and Bonanno (U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,034). It is obviously necessary that a stand or stool be stable. It is for this reason that the brackets, to which the legs are secured, must be structurally stable with reference to the weight-bearing member (such as a seat or stand rest).
Each of the devices disclosed in the above-mentioned patents have in common an integrally formed bracket and weight-supporting member. This makes for an expensive welded or cast member which may not be broken down further. The integrally formed brackets and weight-supporting member is relatively complicated to manufacture and provides for a bulky unit, even when the stand or stool is disassembled. The bracket or leg-holding device is generally cumbersome and sticks out from the weight-supporting member, making it inefficient to conveniently disassemble for shipment. Further, if the legs remain attached to brackets, the entire assembly is even more bulky when collapsed. The reason for the prior art approach to making the leg-joining brackets an integral portion of the mount is believed to be because it is essential that the mount be rigid and stable.
One interesting device was suggested by Raudabaugh (U.S. Pat. No. 996,524). In that patent, a central leg is disposed to extend vertically between the legs at the pyramidal joining thereof and extends vertically to the juncture of three arms, each of which is pivotally connected to one of the legs. The central arm extends between the brackets which hold the legs at the approximate apex of the pyramid. The central arm is formed with an indentation and a latching member. When the legs are extended, the indentation of the central arm is disposed between the brackets and the latch springs outwardly to grasp the bracket and force the arm against the bracket to prevent the legs from being collapsed. However, this arrangement provides no substantial support or rigidity to the interconnection of the legs and the bracket. Hence, while the item disclosed by Raudabaugh cannot be easily collapsed when open, the place wherein a stand or stool weight-supporting member should be is absent. It has no rigidity as such, since it is intended to serve as a hay rack.